The feces of animals, particularly dogs, can be removed by picking it off the ground with a scooper and then dumping the feces from the scooper into a disposable container such as a flexible plastic bag. It is often difficult to keep the opening of the flexible bag open, so that the waste may soil the hand of the person holding the bag open. Furthermore, if the scooper is not disposable, it is annoying to carry it with a portion of the waste still on it. A scooper device which enabled scooping up of waste off the ground directly into a low-cost disposable container, and the immediate closing of the container, all by action of a person whose hands are kept away from the waste, and with the device being of low cost so it can be economically disposed of, would be of considerable value.